Memory Games
by rainbowrunner01
Summary: Yugi has lost all his memories, he is lost, alone and confused. The world is once again in danger and its up to him to save it, but how can he with no memory? He must come to terms with the struggle within himself, or the world can't be saved. Set after ceremonial duel. On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Games**

"_Memories are what warm you up from the inside. But they're also what tear you apart."_

—Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_

**Chapter 1**

My world seemed to be spinning, flipping, tumbling... falling. I was out of control, and I didn't know how to stop. No amount of flailing, thrashing or screaming changed that. The falling seemed to last for hours, and an eternity stretched on before me. When there seemed to be no end in sight, I gave up hope of ever stopping. Suddenly light blinded my vision.

**Thud!**

Pain shot through me as I hit something, but that wasn't all the falling had stopped! I cracked an eye open to see what happened, only to squeeze it shut again from the blinding white light. I tried again, but this time used my hand to shield my eyes and what I saw left me speechless. I was lying in a room surrounded by, _toys_?

Toys of every colour, size and shape were spread throughout this room, they cluttered the floor leaving almost no room to walk. The room was a soft yellow colour, and it spoke of innocence and purity. I knew instantly I'd been here before, but I couldn't recall how and this troubled me. I pulled myself up into sitting position, my eyes carefully scanning the room, my gaze was drawn to a small deck of cards neatly ordered in front of me. I reached out and grabbed them. I flipped over the top card, it depicted a... magician maybe? It wore purple robes and had a purple staff, it's intent eyes seemed to be staring at me, this card seemed so familiar but once again I couldn't remember where from.

I placed the cards back down and continued to gaze around the room, that's when I noticed a door it was the same colour as the room. I stood up on shaky legs and eased my way through the toys to the door, being careful not to trip. The door seemed quite normal and there was nothing out of place about it, so all in all it was very ordinary. My pale white hand reached towards it and pulled on the metal handle, it didn't so much as move. I tried harder, once again nothing.

_Come on stupid door. Move!_

No matter how hard I pulled or pushed, the stubborn door wouldn't budge. It was almost as though it didn't want me to see what was on the other side, but this made me even more determined to get the blasted door open. With all my might I tugged on the door, then a click sound broke through the silence and the door swung inwards. I almost toppled over as I was thrown off balance. I stood up in a slight daze and cautiously headed through the door.

I was standing in some sort of corridor that seemed to head off in either direction, what was strange about this long hall was there was a large fence smack bang in the middle of it! It looked like the ones you saw in a prison, it was made of crisscrossed wire that made a diamond pattern. I looked up to see how high it went and oh boy did it go high, it would have only come short of _five metres_; at its top was barbwire that looked threatening in the eerie light. Whatever this fence was here for I didn't know, but somehow I instinctively knew that it wasn't meant to be here. This fence just felt, _wrong_.

I tried to peer through the fence to see what was on the other side but all I could make out was dark fog that swirled and danced as if mocking me. I moved closer to the fence, my nose almost touching it as I tried to see what was on the other side. I could barely make out the outline of a door, it seemed old, _very_ old.

Once again it struck me as if I had seen this before, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember.

_Ok this is seriously getting creepy. I wonder, what else can't I remember?_

And with that I tried to recall something from my past, but it came up as blank. I tried to remember my birthday, nothing. Did I even have a birthday? Of course I did, you had to have been born to have a birthday. What about the names of my parents... nothing! Where I lived... nothing! My age**... **_**nothing**_**! **I started panicking, why couldn't I remember anything?!

_Maybe cause I have no memories in the first place._

No! That can't be right. I was absolutely positive that I had memories, just as to where they went I wasn't sure. I leaned back against the wall and slid to the ground. I pulled my knees into my body and hugged them with my trembling arms. I was so confused, nothing made sense to me. And I was _scared_, scared that I would never make it out of this horrid place, scared that I was forever doomed to sit here alone in the dark, lost and afraid. I started crying, my sobs echoing around the place.

"Somebody...Anybody? Please! Help me!" I cried to the world, my voice barely came out more than a whisper, it sounded irregular from disuse. No one answered.

No one's going to help me. No one's coming. I am truly alone...

_...Yugi..._

I looked up, I thought I heard something. No it was just my imagination, there were no voices.

_Yugi_...

I was defiantly sure I heard something that time. Where was it coming from? Or was it just something my mind conjured up to confuse me.

_Yugi_!

There was no mistaking it that time. I listened hard to see where it came from. I followed the sound down the corridor, I could see a light just up ahead. I walked straight into it.

Then, I opened my eyes...

* * *

**I know that was a little bit different, but it is a story that has been buzzing around in my head for days so I had to write it down.**

**Thank you if you read this, I do not expect reviews (even though they are appreciated) i write purely for the sake of sharing my ideas with people.**

**My chapters will be short but i intend to write many.**

**it may take awhile to update next, but i'll try soon :)**

**Goodbye for now**

**ridin' my rainbow out a here, rainbowrunner01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again before I start the story I just wanted to thank NightmareTroubador, Phoenix0192, Texasdreamer01, ZobiekillerLevi and xXChild-of-demonXx for your follows :)**

**And special thanks to Texasdreamer01 for the fist review and follow!**

**Now enjoy (or else ;P)**

* * *

**Memory Games  
**

"_I feel my heart ache, but I've forgotten what that feeling means."_  
― Chuck Palahniuk, _Choke_

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. I stared up into the large brown eyes of a girl; she seemed to be studying me closely; in fact too closely. I sat up and she hesitantly moved out of the way to let me rise.

"Where am I?" were the first words to come to my lips. I was sitting in some kind of room, it was pure white and completely bare, except for two beds in each corner. My attention was back on the girl as she replied. "I don't know. All I know is that I woke up here two days ago, without an explanation." Her expression was downcast and solemn.

"And before you ask, yes I have no memory before these past two days; I arrived here as confused as you probably are now." She stated plainly. I stared at her speechless, she had no memory and I didn't ether, was this just a coincidence or was it on purpose. Something was bugging me though, so I just blurted it out.

"What's your name?"

She sighed rolling her eyes. "Didn't I just say that I don't remember _anything, _dimwit. Geez, you're not very smart are ya."

I was a little bit surprised how bluntly she put it.

"If you don't have a name, then what do you call yourself? Because I don't think you just go by as no name." I said.

She smiled at me. "Right you are, my "name's" Wrath. Yours?"

I thought for some time, trying to come up with something, but to no avail. "I honestly don't have a clue." I replied glumly, something about the prospect of not have a name made me feel depressed. I took the silence as an opportunity to more closely inspect Wrath. She was medium height and had mousey brown hair that reached to her hips. She was wearing blue faded jeans that had a few rips here and there; she had on a red tank-top that just stopped short of midriff and she wore a pair of white tennis shoes.

I then looked down at myself; it shocked me to see I was wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts, no logos or insignias anywhere.

_Why am I wearing this? This is definitely not what I usually wear, what I usually dress in is...?_

Blank, nothing came to mind.

"Helllooo? Anyone in there?" she waved a hand in front of my face "Earth to new kid!"

"Huh, did you say something?" I said snapping out of my thoughts. She facepalmed, then took something out from behind her.

"Here. I think this is yours." She placed a neat stack of cards in my hand, they looked _very_ familiar and I knew without a doubt that I had seen these before. I looked up at her curiously wondering as to where she'd got them from.

"I found them on the floor, right next to you." She said.

That made me wonder; _why would a deck of cards be found on the floor next to me? What purpose do they serve?_

Suddenly the girl tensed, the feeling in the room went from happy to anxious. Her smile faded away and she painfully pulled me by the arm.

"Hey! What was that for!" I demanded

"Shhhh! Stand up straight, they're coming."

"Who's coming?" I said glancing around nervously, there were no doors or windows in this bare room, so how did someone expect to get in?

"Not who, _what_. Now, I suggest you get a hold of something, this is going to get rough." She said running over to the bed and grabbing one of its white posts. I followed suit not bothering to question her as clearly she knew best. Then a deep rumbling sound could be heard through the room, the floor began to shake. Suddenly a line appeared through the ceiling, and then it turned into a crack getting wider and wider.

"What's happening?!" I shouted over the noise, she gripped the post even tighter and didn't answer, this frighted me. The crack in the ceiling was now a gaping hole.

Then everything went silent. It was as if time it's self had stopped, no one moved as if they feared what would happen when that silence broke. And it did. A loud whooshing sound echoed throughout the small space, I felt weightless for a few seconds, before an unknown force began to pull me towards the gaping hole in the ceiling. My feet began to slide out from under me, and my whole body was painfully yanked upwards, the only thing keeping me from flying into the unknown was my hands clasped around the white bedpost. But I knew I couldn't keep it up for long as my sweaty hands were slipping, and my arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets.

I cried out in pain as I finally let go. Wind rushed passed my face and I went tumbling into the hole, blackness surrounded me and I was falling through a void.

Suddenly I hit solid ground, when I tried to look around but everything was too dark, it took a while but my eyes finally adjusted, and for the second time I was totally and utterly, _speechless._

A huge arena surrounded me; it was like an enormous colosseum. The stands were packed full of people all cheering and clapping, though they weren't normal people, they all had on robes and tunics; some were even decorated with jewellery like they wore in ancient Egypt! Sitting up I noticed I was resting upon golden sand, I also realised that I wasn't wearing the white attire from before, now I was wearing a white Egyptian kilt with gold decorations down the front. My chest was left bare, a gold and blue necklace sat comfortably around my neck coming just to my collarbone, I had two heavy gold bracelets around each of my arms, and two around my calf's. So altogether I felt heavy with all the gold, I really noticed this as I tried to stand up. From high above I could see a platform that seemed to be floating, a tall figure stood upon it he had this to say.

"Welcome competitors to my game." His loud voice resonated throughout the arena, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end from the sound of his voice.

Once again where was I, and what the hell just happened?

Something stirred in me, something _very_ old and long forgotten.

_**We're... we're in the middle of a shadow game!**_ It seemed to say.

I didn't know what that was, but I did know, I was in a whole heap of trouble!

* * *

**OH man! that was hard to write, anyway the mystery continues...**

**?: Yeah well that still doesn't explain the mess I'm in!**

**Me: Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! *insert psycho laugh here***

**?: well what about these ridiculous clothes I'm wearing! You put me in a_ skirt!_ **

**Me: it's not a skirt, it's a_ kilt_.**

**?: *crosses arms* fine whatever...**

**Me: anyway, I gotta ride my rainbow out a here seeya *Jumps on rainbow and rides off into distance***

**?: * stares dumbly at it* That was unexpected...**

**Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry if this took a while to write but I was kinda stuck, but still it's here! :)**

**One more thing, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited, you know who you are. (There's too many to mention)**

**Right, so enjoy :D**

* * *

**Memory Games**

"_Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean,__  
__Tears from the depths of some divine despair__  
__Rise in the heart, and gather to the eyes,__  
__In looking on the happy autumn fields,__  
__And thinking of the days that are no more."_  
― Alfred Tennyson

Chapter 3

The hot sun beat down on me as I continued to watch the mysterious figure on the floating platform.

"Now I will clearly state the rules again for those of you who are new," he briefly glanced at me. "Or otherwise. Rule one, the only weapons to be used are the deck of cards provided for you, rule 2, if you fail to accept or beat a challenge then you'll immediately be disqualified. Rule 3, the first one to the top of that pyramid wins. Prizes await the winner. And NO cheating, if cheating is found that player will immediately be disqualified and _seriously_ punished. Is that understood?"

Even though I couldn't see anyone else, I knew they must be vigorously nodding, because the tone of his voice may be polite but underneath that was an underlying threat; do as I say or suffer the consequences.

"Now my spectators, you've waited long enough. Let the games begin!" the crowd broke into cheers, their loud shouts drowned out any other sound, when the figure raised a hand the applause immediately died down. He raised his other hand and the sand in front of me parted to reveal a white pedestal, and upon it were the same cards from before. I hesitantly picked them up and as soon as my hand touched them a shock ran up my arm jolting me. The golden sand started to drain away, revealing what I was really standing on. A small platform about the size of me lying down, below it was bubbling, hot _lava_. I jumped back fearing that I would fall to my death. Across the arena I could see three other platforms similar to mine, each held a person. On one of them I recognised, it was Wrath! _So that's where she went to_. _I wondered what happened to her when we both got sucked out of that room._ A gold glint caught my eye and I turned towards it, at the very centre of the arena was a giant golden pyramid that rose out from the lava, it shone magnificently under the hot sun. The figure on the platform had said to win the game you must make it to the top of the pyramid, but how? How was I supposed to make it there when there was a pit of lava underneath me!? There was nothing I could use, all I had were these stupid cards. The cards! Of course, if this was a game than they had something to do with it. But what, how were a bunch of cards meant to help me?

A huge roar echoed through the arena, I almost fell off the platform from the shock I got at seeing an oversized bird with a person on its back, flying towards the pyramid. I saw two more creatures nearby, one was some kind of insect and the other was a long fiery lizard with wings. I needed to find a way off the platform, because it was slowly beginning to crumble away into the lava below. The cards were still in my hands, but I was tempted to let them drop into the pit for the good they'd done me. The platform was so small now that I could barely take a step in any direction, I was starting to panic, if I didn't find a way off here soon, I was going to... to**... **_**die**__..._

The word reverberated in my head, reaching the deepest parts of my mind. Something happened then, I'm not sure why, but I flipped over the first card on the deck. It showed a golden dragon that seemed to have only wings. I then held it up, and my voice spoke on its own accord.

"I summon _Curse of dragon_!"

Suddenly something began to materialise in front of me, but I didn't get to see it cause my platform completely crumbled away but not before my legs jumped me over the edge.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrh!" I screamed as I fell, coming ever closer to the lava; then the huge dragon from the card, swept down below me, and I landed with a thud on its back. It turned and headed for the pyramid. Whatever had come over me before, was now completely gone. _Curse of dragon_—or that's what I'd called it—flapped it's great wings, keeping us airborne, it's hard scaly back was all that was keeping me from falling to my death.

"Oh man. I'm up high." I said looking down, the height giving me butterflies. I turned my attention back to the pyramid, the others were almost at it, but I wasn't that far behind either.

As the one on the bird came close to the top, a giant blue barrier appeared out of nowhere, blocking his path. There was no way around it.

The figure on the floating platform from before spoke.

"To pass the barrier, you must fight. Only two may enter." The crowd cheered at this, obviously they wanted some action.

_Curse of Dragon _came to a halt just in front of the barrier, it flicked and shimmered giving off an intense heat. I'd hate to think what would happen if you got caught in there.

Wrath pulled up next to me on a large bird. "Well I see ya ain't doing too bad, just look at that thing ya ridin'." She said eyeing the golden form of the dragon I sat upon.

"Hey since we're roommates an all, I don't really want to battle ya_... yet_. So if you take that one," she pointed to the lizard that seemed to be on fire. "I'll take Crookedtooth over here."

Before I could respond she headed in his direction, leaving me sitting there dumbstruck. As she pulled up, her opponent gave her a smile showing his twisted yellow teeth.

_No wonder he's called Crookedtooth._

"Yo! New kid! Face me; I'm your opponent now."

I turned my head anxiously to see a young adult of maybe 19, he had fiery red hair that looked like flames, and even his attire suggested fire as he seemed to be adorned with lots of red stones. He too was in Egyptian clothing. I gulped, he looked ferocious.

_Crap, how am I going to win this?!  
_

* * *

**Ha ha, cliff hanger, arn't I just evil ? **_  
_

**So any way, I might not be able to post for a few weeks, as my computer is being taken for the holidays (damn school user agreement!) :(**

**But I will try super hard to write, if or when I find a computer. :|**

**?: Isn't this just _great_. I have to wait to find out the out come of the battle :(**

**Me: Stop complaining, it's not my fault the schools taking back all laptops until next year! **

**?: *Grumbles***

**Me: Anyway... the next chapter is going to be soo exciting *looks guilty* But you'll have to wait.**

**?: I figured**

**Me: Now time to ride my rainbow out a here... * looks around* Have you seen my rainbow?**

**?: *smirks sheepishly* I kinda _hid_ it...**

**Me: *glares* you did WHAT? * waves hands in the air then sigh's* Guess i'm walking out a here...**

**rainbowrunner01 _Walking_ with her two feet _slowly_ and _undramatically_ out a here... _**


End file.
